universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Phoenix Wright
Entrance Lawl Revolution The Defense is Ready your Honor Phoenix Wright is seen in the stage, where he taps a sheet of paper, then he finger points. While doing this, Wright says; "Your honor, the defense is ready to present!" Super Lawl The Defense is Ready Phoenix Wright is seen at his desk, where he taps a sheet of paper, slams the desk, than finger points. The desk vanishes afterward. While doing this, Wright says; "Your honor, the defense is ready to present!" Special Attacks Lawl Revolution Investigation Mode Neutral B: Investigation Phoenix searches for evidences in the stage. Once he has found one, it's shown next to an evidence folder near to his stocks. There are four evidences he can find: An Autopsy Report, a Picture, a Knife and cellphone. The only way to lose an evidence is by getting KO'd. Side B: Get'em Missile Phoenix summons Missile, his dog, who runs forward, causing damage and tripping to the opponents that touch him. If Missile touches a wall or reaches to the stage's ledge, he'll disappear. Up B: Super Jump Phoenix just does a triple jump. Down B: Psycho Lock Phoenix places a lock next to him. If someone touches it, he/she will get stunned for 4 seconds. When the opponent is locked by the lock, he takes x2 more damage. If you place a lock when another one is already placed, both will be connected by a chain. If an opponent touches the chain when it's created, that opponent won't be able to move until something touches him/her. Trial Mode Neutral B: Present the Evidence Phoenix uses the evidence he has found with his Investigation attack. The evidences have different effects: *Cell Phone: Phoenix shoots a laser out of the cell phone, similar to Fox's Neutral B. *Knife: Phoenix slashes with it, dealing no knockback. *Picture: Phoenix throws the picture in a similar way to Mario's Fireballs. *Autopsy Report: Phoenix shoots an energy ball out of it, similar to Lucario's Neutral B. Side B: Trial Mode If you tap Side B, Phoenix will throw some papers forward, which can reflect projectiles apart from just dealing damage. If you hold the button, he'll walk forwards with the papers and then attack with them. This causes more damage. Up B: Rising Phoenix Phoenix covers on fire and dashes in the direction you want. Similar to Fox's Up B, only slower. Down B: Trial Mode The Judge appears behind Phoenix and smashes with his hammer. When the judge is saying "Order in the Court", the opponents will get stunned if they're touching him. Once you use this attack, you must wait 5 seconds to use it again. Final Smash: The Ace Attorney Phoenix creates a spark of light. If someone gets caught by that light, 1 cutscene occurs where Phoenix accuses whoever was hit of an unknown offence, while saying "The one who actually committed the crime, is YOU! No alibi, no justice, no dream, no hope! It's time to pay for your crimes!" After this, a massive Take That Bubble appears, and the screen quickly turns back to normal. All trapped opponents are knocked back. Super Lawl Neutral B - Objection! Phoenix throws out his hand, making the infamous OBJECTION! bubble appear. This attack does not make people flinch, but turns them around, allowing easy gimp opportunities. However, this move has very little range as a foe must be near Phoenix for it to connect. The move deals 12% damage pretty good knockback. This move will also gain 2% extra damage depending on how long the projectile it was in the briefcase. Neutral B 1 - Neutral B 2 - Side B - Take That! Phoenix points out his finger, causing a Take That! Bubble to appear. This will be his main source of K.O.s, and is one of the most powerful non-final smash attacks in the game when at maximum evidence. (In order of level from weakest to strongest: 5%, 6%, 8%, 10%, 10%, 13%, 16%, 20%, 21%) Side B 1 - Side B 2 - Up B - Hold It! In the air, Phoenix will jump upward in any direction you chose. Enemies who are close to Wright get stunned by a Hold It bubble. If he hits an enemy, he can jump again. On the ground, he walks a short distance, then points, making a Hold It! Bubble, that stops enemies, and projectiles. Up B 1 - Up B 2 - Down B - Evidence Pickup Phoenix opens a briefcase. If an enemy projectile hits him, he will close the briefcase, and will take no damage. Using this move again will cause him to open the case, sending out a more powerful projectile based on how long it was in the case. Down B 1 - Down B 2 - Final Smash - Ace Attorney Phoenix pulls out his desk. All opponents on the ground in a certain range are then trapped. A cutscene occurs where Phoenix accuses whoever was hit of an unknown offence, while saying "The one who actually committed the crime, is YOU! No alibi, no justice, no dream, no hope! It's time to pay for your crimes!" After this, a massive Take That Bubble appears, and the screen quickly turns back to normal. All trapped opponents are knocked back. However, if he fails to trap anyone, he will still attempt to sue his opponents, but without the cutscene. Instead, the attack is an empowered Take That! bubble. KOSFX Lawl Revolution KOSFX1: "Ouch!" KOSFX2: "Gah!" Star KOSFX: "AAAAAH!" Screen KOSFX: "Aa--" Super Lawl KOSFX1: "Choo!" KOSFX2: *gavel slam* Star KOSFX: *auto-tune* "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screen KOSFX: "Aa--" Taunts Lawl Revolution Up: *switches between Investigation and Trial Mode* Sd: "I spy...a contradiction!" Dn: *points forward* "Yes, Yes, Yes!" Super Lawl Up: Wright looks up, put his hands on his hips, and nod. Sd: Wright scratches his chin. Dn: Wright examines a paper. Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. Maya: *throws confetti around him* Phoenix: "Wow. Looks like I won the case, Maya!" 3. drinks coffee Victory 3: *seen along with Miles Edgeworth, Dick Gumshoe throwing confetti, Larry Butz, Maya Fei holding a banner that says "Victory!", and the ghost of Mia Fei* Failure/Clap: Frustration Classic Mode Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Phoenix Wright is a defense attorney who works at the Wright and Co. Law Offices. He can almost be considered the mascot of the Ace Attorney games, having appeared in every game in the series thus far. Wright fights for the complete acquittal of his clients, despite all of the evidence that may be stacked against them. He is famous for being able to "turn around" seemingly impossible cases. He doesn't defend clients he knows for a fact are guilty, as proven in Justice for All. Wright is described by many as a lucky person, due to having many misfortunes that would kill a normal person, but surviving. For examplee, he has fallen off of a 40 foot high burning bridge, and fallen into a river famous for washing away it's victims, and got off with nothing except a cold. Wright has become famous for his trademarked "Objection" text bubble. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- Wright rapidly searches his evidence files, throwing paper everywhere. After the first 2 hits, the paper no longer flinches. *Dash Attack- Wright trips forward with a very short ending lag. Tilts *Side - Wright sneezes. Based on his sneezing launcher attack from UMvC3, and the first case of Trials and Tribulations, where a younger Wright has a cold. *Up - Wright throws the "Thinker" statue upward nonchalantly. *Down - Wright takes out measuring tape, and pulls it out a short distance, then puts it away. Smashes *Side - Wright throws 3 sheets of paper. The first two papers combo into the third, which has above average knockback. This is loosely based on his paper tossing move from UMvC3. *Up - Wright punches the air with joy. *Down - Wright pulls out his desk, and slams his arms on it. Getting hit by the desk traps opponents. Aerials *N-Air - Wright looks at a sheet of paper. High knockback and high speed makes this good for edgeguarding, and is especially useful out of Hold It.. *F-Air - Wright shows his opponent a piece of paper. *B-Air - Wright quickly points behind him. *U-Air - Wright brushes his hair. *D-Air - Air Trip. This puts Wright into tumble state after he flips once. Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grabs with both hands *Pummel- Throws 2 sheets of paper Note: All of Wright's throws include him pulling out his Magatama, and a Psyche-Lock appears on the foe. When a direction is inputted, a Take That bubble appears, and launches the opponent in the direction pressed, with the exception of down throw, which lifts the grabbed opponent away from Wright, and sends them diagonally away from Wright. Other *Ledge attack: Wright throws his hands in the air, as a celebration for his lucky escape. *100% ledge attack: ??? *Floor Attack: Wright stands up quickly, coming to a realization. *Back Attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Changes from Super Smash Bros. Crusade to Super Lawl Icon The Orochi Logo Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Kyo's haircut and headband. Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Wright's regular trophy is obtained by clearing Classic Mode with him and his smash trophy can be obtained by completing Adventure mode with him. His Final Smash Trophy can be unlocked by completing All-Star Mode with him. Phoenix Wright Phoenix Wright (Smash) Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Goombella's Tattle TBA Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Blue: His default appearance from the Ace Attorney games. *Red: His outfift resembles his rival Miles Edgeworth. *Green: Resembles the outfift of detective Dick Gumshoe. *Dark Brown *Black: Resembles the outfift of the Judge. *Pink: Possibly based on Wright's appearance in Turnabout Memories, where he wears a pink shirt *White *Violet: Based on Maya Fey, his partner. Trivia *Ironically enough, Wright (a defense attorney) has a defense oriented playstyle. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Powerless Category:Japanese Category:Human Category:Ace Attorney Category:Capcom Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:Super Lawl Category:Super Smash Bros Crusade Category:Lawl Revolution Category:Video Movesets Category:Defensive Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Lawyer Category:Project X Zone Category:ARC Favorites Category:Uber Rap Battles of Fiction Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Smash Bros Lawl Space Category:All Star Battlemania